Sunset: Alice's Twilight
by tripswhenshewalks
Summary: Alice has just moved to Forks to live with her new foster parents. She comes with high hopes and a big secret that she'll have to hide. Here in Forks Alice thinks shes finally gotten her 2nd chance, but she soon realizes that she cant run from her past.
1. Chapter 1: Visions

Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is a psychic. She has always blamed herself and her power for her parents' deaths. She moves in with her new foster family up in Forks, Washington and meets the oh-so-mysterious Jasper Hale and his family. They fall in love but there's a catch: Jasper and his family are _vampires_. Can their relationship survive? And what happens when Alice's past comes back to haunt her? There's one thing she will learn from this experience: all is not how it seems.

Chapter 1: The Vision

_I could see everything and yet nothing at the same time. A breathtakingly beautiful family. Golden eyes. An empty room. The forest speeding by at an unimaginable pace. And then nothing again._

I woke to a start and leaned forward in my bed shaking. Not out of fear but from shock. My visions hadn't been that vivid since . . . well, they hadn't been like that for a long time. Sometimes I got short flashes - blurry images - but my visions rarely had sounds and moving pictures or even color.

Here's the thing, I'm psychic. A seer, if you will. Which is pretty much how I ended up in this whole mess.

I turned my head towards my digital alarm clock and realized that if I didn't get up soon, I'd be late for my first day as a senior at Forks High School.

_School._ The word echoed emptily in my head. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. I'd eat it later. I made my way outside and walked up to my truck. My foster parents, Linda and Robert, had bought it for me as a welcome to Forks present.

The truck was a sort of rusty red color and it had a huge hubcap. It was a little slow for my taste, but I liked it. It had class. Plus it was free, so I didn't complain.

While I was driving down the interstate I peeked at my reflection. My black, ragged pixie cut mocked me. I could remember the way it used to cascade down my back in raven ringlets. I wished it would just grow already. I mean, it had been six months. Wasn't hair supposed to grow a half-inch every month? _Obviously not,_ I thought.

Then I looked at my eyes. They were a brilliant cerulean, and most of the time I liked how the blue contrasted with my dark hair. But not today. No, at the moment they reminded me of my family - my real family.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. Once upon a time, I had a real family. I lived in Biloxi, Mississippi with my mom, Shannon; my dad, Garrett; and my little sister, Cynthia. But this story didn't have a happy ending. I will always blame myself for my parents' deaths.

It was Christmas Eve and I was eight and Cynthia was five. We were driving home from my grandmother's house after a delicious dinner. Cindy and I were talking excitedly about what we wanted Santa to bring us when I had my first vision.

I saw Cindy and myself at a funeral. Tears were sliding down my face and Cynthia sobbed hopelessly into my shoulder. And then I saw my parents' names on the gravestones.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched snapping away from the vision.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" my mother asked fearfully. I started crying at full volume.

"Mommy, D - Daddy, don't diiiiiieeeee!!" I bawled. My dad turned around in his seat. It was the biggest mistake he'd ever make - his last mistake.

"Lissy, don't worry," he said trying to comfort me, "Mommy and I aren't going anywhere." He didn't see the deer standing in our path. It was entirely my fault.

The rest of that night was a blur. Cindy and I were all right, but my parents were killed instantly.

We spent the remainder of six years living with my grandmother. Cynthia was the only person I had ever told my secret to. I was so afraid that she would blame me but she didn't. And for that I was eternally grateful.

When my grandmother passed away as well, Cynthia and I were separated. I went to live with a supposedly caring couple from Phoenix and Cindy went to live with a couple that lived in New York. I was able to see Cynthia on Christmases but most of the time I emailed her or we talked over the phone. I didn't even get to celebrate her sixteenth birthday with her.

I pulled into the student parking lot and circled for a bit, trying to find a spot so I wouldn't have to run so far through the rain. I finally did and jogged over to the building with a sigh that said Main Office. I stepped inside and walked over to the front desk like I had been told to do.

"Hi. I'm Alice Brandon," I said to the receptionist.

"Well, good morning!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Ms. Cope. I have your papers right here." She handed them to me to fill out. As I took them I became aware that we were not alone in the tiny room. A rush of déjà vu overcame me as I stared at the girl in the corner.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her chocolate brown waist length hair fell down her back in a beautiful single wave. Her heart shaped face was delicate but it looked like it would be as hard as granite. And her skin was even paler than mine. But it was her eyes that captured me. They were a topaz golden color and seemed so knowing and pure. Almost like she could project her soul through them.

Our eyes locked as she stood up and walked over to Ms. Cope. Her eyes didn't leave mine even when she handed Ms. Cope the sheet of paper that she had been writing on. I couldn't think clearly and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I was, for lack of a better word, dazzled.

"Thank you, ma'am," she said in a soft voice. It reminded me of bells.

"Anytime, Bells," said Ms. Cope. _How ironic,_ I thought. The girl finally looked away.

"Please," she said coldly to the woman, "Call me Bella." And with a final fleeting glance towards me, the girl from my vision left the office.

* * *

I didn't fix much in this chapter. If you guys notice anything weird, send me a message or leave it in a review (except that first vision. Its weird, I know. I didn't know how to deal with it...oh well).

Click the shiny green review button and tell me what you think!

~S~


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Coated

Just a few of notes:

1) Hugs to you, Anon, for the tip about asking for reviews. I had a hunch that I shouldn't ask for so many, but you confirmed my suspicions. So, again, thanks. Even though I shouldn't have asked for so many reviews, I still got them. So this story is partially dedicated to all my reviewers! I love you guys and you all motivate me to write!!

2) Just for the purposes of this story, everyone is a senior. It makes it a lot less complicated. Well, for me anyway.

3) Awwwwwwwwww. You guys are so sweet! I got two reviews telling me that they love me, all because I put one little note at the bottom of the page. I love you too!!

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sugar Coated

I left the office confused about a number of things. The first was Bella. I was afraid of her, and yet, I felt drawn to her. Why was she so significant that I would have a vision of her? Or was she really not that important and my mind was just being weird again? And what was up with my visions?

And the rest of the people from the vision. Where were they?

Oh, and I was also confused about where I was. Which resulted in a headache. I rubbed my temples and rummaged through the stack of papers in my hands. I pulled out my schedule and a map of the campus. After several peeks at the map and more than a few wrong turns, I found my way to building 6, and, if you wanted to be dramatic, my imminent doom. Or not; it was only calculus. Which is pretty close.

I did a few breathing exercises at the door to calm myself and stepped into the classroom.

I could feel all eyes on me as I walked towards the teacher. I straightened my posture and put a little bounce in my step. I even plastered a confident smile on my face for good measure; I didn't want my new classmates thinking I was nervous. I handed him my papers and waited while he read.

"So," he said after a minute, "Mary Brandon. Welcome to Forks High School. I'm Mr. Roy."

"Call me Alice," I corrected him, holding out a hand.

"Okay then, Alice," he said taking it, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" I nodded and turned around to face everyone, scanning the room as I spoke.

"Hi." I recognized one of the girls in the front row from the parking lot.

"My name is Alice." I noticed one of the boys giving me the once-over. Perverted loser.

I've lived in Biloxi, Phoenix and Orlando." And then I saw Bella for the second time that day. But this time she wasn't alone. She was whispering something to the girl next to her.

This girl was even more beautiful than Bella, if that was possible. However, while Bella's beauty was classic, more rounded, the other girl's features were sharper…more modern. She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She looked like a goddess; Aphrodite, if you will. Her hair was golden and spun down to her hips. I wondered vaguely if it felt as silky as it looked.

And she was another participant in my vision.

I suddenly found myself unable to think.

"And I'm new here," I finished lamely. _Bad, Alice_, I scolded myself mentally as a blush entered my face. I saw the blonde girl snicker and Bella smacked her on the shoulder so quickly, I wasn't sure if it had really happened. They began glaring at each other, and then . . .

_The blonde and I were sitting on a bed talking. Her eyes were closed._

"_Tell me, Rosalie," I said to her._

_Rosalie. Her name was Rosalie._

_A man entered the room and sat beside her; he put his arm around her shoulder._

"Alice?" Mr. Roy said breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, zoned out," I said quickly. He eyed me speculatively but said nothing. After a few seconds his expression cleared and he smiled again.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Miss Brandon. Just because you're new here, doesn't mean you don't have to follow our rules," he joked, but I could here the truth behind his words.

"Yes, sir," I said obediently but I had my fingers crossed behind my back. It was just something that I couldn't promise.

"How 'bout you take that seat next to Miss Swan," he told me pointing at the desk nearby Bella. I nodded and walked slowly to the back of the room, fidgeting with my shirt. I snuck a peek over at the two girls. Bella was staring at me with a mix of curiosity and . . . sympathy? What on earth could she pity me for? She didn't even know me. She didn't know what I'd been through.

As I drew closer to my new desk the tension in the air changed. The force of it was enough to choke me. Rosalie was glaring at me pointedly. The expressions on her face were those of hatred, disgust, hostility, repulsion and...pain. I hadn't really noticed her eyes before, and I was sure they hadn't been black. But they were now. She looked like she wasn't breathing either. And what was worse, I could tell that it was all meant for me.

The phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind and I shuddered as I sat down in my seat.

I wondered if I had somehow hurt her feelings, or something. I almost wished she would talk to me. Almost.

But if she wanted to, neither of them was showing it. Except for the occasional glare from Rosalie, they completely ignored me. Bella was whispering to her the whole period and as soon as the bell rang, they were both out of the room before I had even had a chance to stand up.

A girl with wavy corn-silk hair walked over to me.

So, did you, like, roll over Rosalie Hale's makeup bag, or something?" she asked me giggling.

I decided to play dumb and asked, "Was that the blonde girl?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she, like, never acts like that." So I figured. "Anyway, I'm Lauren." I smiled and stood up.

"Alice," I said.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Um, hold on." I desperately clawed through my papers until I found my schedule. "British Literature," I announced.

"Cool, me too! Let's go before we're late." And we walked out of the room.

As we walked through the hallways, I studied Lauren. She seemed pretty nice so far. She was the first kind face I had gotten all day at least. However, I had a suspicion that the only reason she had come up to me in the first place was to impress her friends. But if I got an ally in the process, that was okay with me.

The rest of the morning was . . . uneventful. As it turned out, Lauren was in my French class and British Literature class as well as calculus. I had no more classes with Bella or Rosalie. After history, Lauren and I met up again for lunch.

The first thing I noticed when we walked into the cafeteria was that everyone was watching me, completely engrossed. The second thing I noticed was _them_; the concluding members of the entourage from my vision.

I saw Bella, of course. And I saw the boy next to her. He was gorgeous with a chiseled jaw-line and perfectly messy bronze hair. I watched as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her head. So they were together.

There was also another boy with them. He was even more handsome than Edward, but in a different way. His face held a story. His blonde hair was beyond perfect. It didn't look fixed but more like it just grew that way. He was also less lanky - better built than his brother. I wasn't sure who was more beautiful, Rosalie from calculus or this boy. If Rosalie was Aphrodite, then he was Adonis in the flesh.

They all had flawless pale white skin.

"Huh, I see you noticed the Doctor Cullen's kids," came Lauren's irritated voice from behind me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion at her tone.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, you saw Bella Swan in Calculus. But the one with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen and the blonde is Jasper Hale," she stated as we paid for our food. "And it looks like Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, you know, the one that, like, freaked out in Calculus, aren't here now."

"They have five kids?" I asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, now there's only five . . . But the doctor and his wife are really young - all those kids are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and the rest of them are from all over."

I could see that she wasn't telling me something. "What do you mean now there's only five?"

"We're not really supposed to talk about it, but they used to have another girl." She brought her voice down to a whisper and said, "They expelled her because she, like, attacked a kid, and..." she trailed off and looked down at her tray of food. Bringing up her voice to her normal volume she spoke again. "She was only a foster child so they, like, sent her to a new family, though," she said like it was no big deal. For some reason, I wasn't convinced. It still seemed like there was more to the story; something she either didn't want to say or was afraid to say. She was 'sugar-coating' it as my sister liked to say.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Come sit with us today," she said and walked me to a table full of kids.

"Guys," she announced, "This is my new friend, Alice. Alice, this is Jessica, Tyler, Katie, Angela, Owen, Parker, and Myles." Whoa, _friend_? I just met her. But as everyone smiled and said hi, I wondered if people in this school were just really nice. But then I saw Jessica glare at Lauren and decided maybe not.

We sat down and I pretended to be listening to the conversation, but really I was watching Edward, Bella and Jasper. Edward kept shooting glances over at me as Bella talked to him. Lauren noticed me staring.

"They're very . . . attractive," I tried.

"Yes they are," she giggled. "But, let me tell you something about those kids, they're, like, really strange," she said her tone changing entirely. "All of them are, like, _together. _And they live together - Edward and Bella; Emmett and Rosalie. It's really weird."

"And Jasper?"

"He doesn't date," she said stiffly, which made me wonder when he'd turned her down. I glanced over at the table and all three of them were trying to hide their laughter. It almost looked as if they had heard our conversation. But they couldn't have; they were at the other side of the room. Right?

"I'm going to go talk to them," I said suddenly. Everyone at our table gaped at me.

Lauren laughed. "You can't do that," she said.

"Why?"

"If you want to stay cool, then trust me. Don't go over there."

"Well, that's just dumb," I said and stood up. "See you in a minute." Then I walked over to the mysterious table.

"Hi," I said suddenly nervous as I approached the table. Their head snapped up from their discussion. None of them said anything.

"I'm Alice, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, you just did," said Bella coldly. They were all gazing intently at me. Edward had even gone as far as to glare at me. And now I was scared.

"Um, okay. Bye," I said timidly and retreated quickly back to my table.

"My, aren't they hospitable!" I joked. No one laughed. No one even looked at me. I spent the remaining fifteen minutes in silence. Finally, the bell rang, marking sixth period.

I tried to talk to Lauren in the hall, but she walked right past me. Unfortunately, I didn't have any more classes with her so I waited until after school.

"Lauren!" I called after her at the door. She didn't answer, so I ran after her and confronted her in the parking lot.

"Lauren -"

"Why are you, like, even talking to me?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering why you were ignoring me."

"Oh, puh-lease. Like I'd be caught dead talking to you."

"Lauren, what are you talking about?"

"Alice, don't you get it? You talked to the doctor's kids!"

"Are you serious? That's why you're upset?"

"Yes, you freak!" she screeched. Ouch, that hurt.

"So much for friends," I muttered.

Her obnoxious cackle resounded through the parking lot. "_Friends_!? Is that what you thought we were!?" She laughed again. People around us were starting to stare. "I was just saying that so people would think I was being nice to the new kid!"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"God, you are a freak. And let me tell you, if you keep talking to the Cullen kids, you'll never find anyone here who'll even talk to you. Sorry, but you're a hopeless case!" And then she turned on me and walked away, leaving me stunned. Anyone who wasn't staring before surely was now.

I walked numbly back to my truck and put my bag in the trunk. I decided I wasn't up to getting in the truck yet so I sat down on the asphalt.

And then the tears started. Everything that had happened to me that day - the issue with Rosalie, Lauren, and thinking about my parents - it all came crashing down on me. I could feel myself sinking down. I did nothing. I knew I was a freak. I mean, I was a psychic for crying out loud! I hated myself - could I have destroyed my happiness any further?

Finally, the tears stopped flowing. I took a few breaths and looked up, my tiny frame shaking, to see none other than Jasper Hale staring at me with his golden eyes from across the parking lot.

* * *

Hah, rewriting Lauren's dialogue was fun. Also, I changed the ending a little. I'm trying something new for the beginning of the next chapter. It'll hopefully show a little more about Jasper. Hopefully.

If there are any more technical errors I missed, please tell me :)

Click the shiny green review button and tell me what you think!  
**~S~**


	3. Chapter 3: Stress Relief

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Term papers and midterms galore! Can anyone say nightmare? Well, here it goes!

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversations

Jasper continued to stare at me as his lips pursed and his brow furrowed as if he were trying to make a difficult decision. Then, slowly but deliberately he walked over to me.

"Um, hold on let me stand up," I said shakily.

He smirked. "Here, let me help you" he said and extended a long white hand.

I too it gratefully and let him help me stand up. His skin was so cold! I gazed at my hand for a moment and then made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing at that point. But really, who could blame me? His irises were a captivating gold and I suddenly felt like a small child staring at a shiny object. Every thought that had been in my mind before flew out the window. I forced myself to look down at my shoes.

"I wanted to personally apologize for the way my siblings and I acted when you greeted us at our table. It was completely unacceptable behavior; I hope you can forgive us," he said. I heard a slight southern twang in his voice I hadn't noticed before. I found it very...attractive.

"Of course," I managed to say and he smiled flashing a set of brilliant white teeth. My heart sped up a little.

Suddenly a strong gust of wing blew against my back pushing me forward a little. He stiffened and his jaw clenched. He took a slow step back and he appeared to be holding his breath.

"Jasper!" a voice called out. We both looked up to see where it came from.

It was Bella. "Jasper, it's about to rain. Let's go," she said impatiently from the passenger seat of a silver Volvo. I could see Edward in the driver's seat.

Sure enough, a giant group of black clouds were quickly approaching.

"Bye," I mumbled and climbed into my enormous truck. He watched me for a moment and then jogged over to join Edward and Bella in their car.

Then I had a vision.

Lauren was standing in the hallway blushing. People were standing around her whispering and giggling. Her hair was a total frizz ball and it looked as if she hadn't washed off her makeup from the day before. It was just an image but the sight nearly had me doubled over with laughter. 'Serves her right,' I thought.

A loud plinking sound above my head alerted me to the rain that had begun falling in sheets. I started my truck as quickly as I could and drove back to the house. I didn't really think of it as home yet seeing as I'd only lived here for two days.

I rushed to get inside fumbling with the key in my haste, only to find that the door was already unlocked. I stomped through the hallway and shook the buckets of water out of my hair until I realized that I had left my key in the door. I grabbed the key and shut the door, grumbling all the way to the kitchen.

Linda was standing next to the stove humming as she flipped a grilled cheese sandwich.

When I plopped down in one of the wooden dining chairs, she turned around startled. As soon as she saw it was me, she put down her spatula and walked over to lean on the table next to me.

"So, how was school?" she asked with a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Ugh," I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"That bad?" she asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea." I proceeded to tell her about my day. When I got to the part about Lauren, she pressed her lips together and her nostrils flared. I decided not to tell her about Jasper and the other Cullens and concluded the story there.

"That's awful," she muttered. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Alice."

"Thanks for letting me open up to you, Linda. It feels good to get that off my chest."

"Any time, sweetie." She opened up her arms and invited me in for a hug, which I gratefully accepted. When I finally pulled away my nose wrinkled involuntarily.

"Is something burning?" I asked.

Linda jumped up and gasped. "My sandwich!" she shrieked sprinting over to the stove. I quickly followed after her and turned of the burner.

"Do you think there's any hope for it?" she asked referring to the miserable excuse for a grilled cheese before us.

"It's a goner," I giggled. She agreed and tipped the charred square into the trashcan.

"May it rest it peace." We laughed and talked for a little bit until Linda looked over at the clock on the microwave and announced that she needed to make a real dinner.

"You don't have to help me," she said when I asked her what I could do. "It's your first real day here, you deserve a rest."

"Okay," I said, "I need to go check my email anyway."

"I'll call you when it's ready. Robert should be home in about an hour."

I nodded and ran up to my room taking the stairs two at a time. I turned on the ancient computer and waited for it to warm up. The background was green and I immediately knew I'd have to change it.

I only had three messages in my inbox and two of them were spam. The last one was from Cynthia.

**From: Cynthia Brandon **

**Subject: havin' fun yet?**

**heyy! What's up on your side of the country? Are u havin fun yet? It's totally no fun without u around here. U definitely have to invite me to visit soon b4 I go crazy!!!!!! I miss you like nuts so tell me how you're doing so I can miss you more :)**

**btw…how is your little problem?**

**Luv Ya!**

**Cindy**

I giggled at my little sister's message and felt a pang of sadness. I hadn't even realized how much I missed her; I had just been so wrapped up in my own problems. I groaned and nearly slammed my head on the keyboard, accidentally entering a ton of random numbers and letters and opening four different programs.

"Oops," I mumbled and erased the letters. I closed the filed and reopened the email so I could respond.

**From: Alice Brandon **

**Subject: Re:havin' fun yet?**

**Uhhhh. Let's see…its raining cats and dogs…some chick at school totally had a freak out moment when I tried to have a simple conversation with her…a totally scary (but gorgeous!!) guy watched me have a mental breakdown because of a combination of said chick and PMS…my foster mom burned a grilled cheese sandwich…there isn't a mall in this forsaken town to speak of…oh and its really green here. All in all…I WANNA GO HOME! Just kidding, it is really pretty here but I think everyone in Forks is a head case. Oh well. My little problem is…under control for the time being. After I get settled in a little I would love if you would come visit!!!!**

**Love you too!!!!**

**Alice**

I read the line about my visions with scrutiny; it was a total lie that she would see right through, I was sure. All the same, I couldn't tell her what was_ really _going on with them. I didn't fully know myself.

I sighed at my long-winded reply, and then clicked send.

"One down, a hundred more to go," I mumbled gloomily. I sent some more emails to my few friends at my old school, and went downstairs to see if dinner was ready.

"Hi Alice," said Linda as I walked into the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway; surprised she had heard me come in. "How do you do that?"

"Maternal instinct. Oh, by the way, Robert called. He said he was going to be home later then he planned so it looks like we're having take-out tonight. I'm not risking the stove again."

"Okay," I said. For a few moments I idled around the kitchen, playing with a loose button on my shirt; I was suddenly struck by inspiration. "Linda," I said slowly, "Do you know where any good clothes stores are?"

"Um, I think there's a Wal-Mart about fifteen minutes away from here. Or were you looking for a department store?"

"What about a mall?" I asked.

"Well there's a fairly nice mall up in Port Angeles, but it takes a while to get there."

"Can you give me directions?"

"Sure," she said while pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I just need some new outfits for the cold weather," I replied simply.

Linda just nodded as she finished sketching out a map. "Here you go," she said handing it to me. "Just be back before eight because that's when Robert should be back."

"Bye Linda!" I called and grabbed my blue raincoat. I was out the door before she could say 'bye' back.

The drive to Port Angeles was pleasant, and once it stopped raining, I was able to enjoy the beautiful scenery. After a while, I turned on the radio and cranked up the remix version of Avril's _Girlfriend. _When the song ended I pulled a CD out of its case on the dashboard and slipped it in, letting the music get me pumped up. I sang along with the CD the entire way to the mall and I only had to look at the map once.

Oh, fine. Twice.

When I finally stepped into the all-familiar sights and smells of a typical mall, I felt at ease for the first time that day.

'_Maybe moving to Forks won't be a waste after all_,' I thought happily. I wandered aimlessly through a few stores and ended up buying a couple of sweaters and some jeans. My stomach growled and I debated waiting until I got back to Forks to eat. My stomach won that one. I called Linda's cell phone and left her a voicemail saying that I was going to eat at the mall. I closed my cell phone and began walking toward the food court.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot and a shriek came from a store to my left. A middle-aged man with a shotgun and a large backpack ran out. As he was running, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pointed his weapon at my head. I could feel the cold metal against my scalp and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"NOBODY MOVES," he shouted at the top of his lungs, "OR THE GIRL DIES!"

* * *

Hah. God, I love that cliffhanger. So, I made a decision to start doing a Q&A sort of thing at the end of the chapters. I'm getting all of these questions that I really want to answer but I hate that you can't put a reply link without having an account. I'll try to get almost every question answered as best as possible without giving anything away. So here are the questions so far…

_Q:_ _"Is Alice Bella's singer?"_

**A: No. And I'm not saying anything else :)**

_Q: "Where did you get your idea?"_

**A: Honestly, it was provoked out of me my sheer boredom. I was just sitting around and I suddenly wondered what the story would be like if Alice was in Bella's position and vice versa. And of course I couldn't have her and Edward together so I made Jasper the single one…and so on. Since then the story has kinda spiraled out of my control! Hopefully everyone will like it though!!**

_Q: "why aren't bella and edward all, well IN LOVE…"_

**A: Oh trust me, they're in love. They just aren't quite as public about their relationship as, say Rosalie and Emmett, that's all.**

_Q:_ (via PM) _"whats the deal with (Bella and Edward) being so mean and cold to alice?"_

**A: Bella was channeling a bit of Rosalie right there. She doesn't dislike Alice, she just prefers privacy. So when Alice tried to be all friendly, she put up a wall. And since Edward has that almost annoyingly endearing to always be on Bella's side, he just went along with it.**

_Q: "wht r bella's powers?"_

**A: It's a secret!! But I will tell you it doesn't have anything to do with the way she is in the books. It was plot-important that she have the powers she does.**

_Q: "Is Alice human and Bella is a vampire? kind of back wards don't you think?"_

**A: Exactly. And yes, very backwards but that's the point :)**

* * *

Teddy, if you're interested in being my beta, shoot me an email. We'll talk :) That goes for anyone else as well. I'm only going to have one official beta but it's always great to get feedback!

Click the Shiny Green Review Button of Wonder and tell me what you think!

**_~S~_**


	4. I'm back!

Ahem, just to make it formal…

Surprise! I'm back!

You guys...wow. I honestly didn't think I was going to come back. Some personal stuff just kept interfering and I just never had time to write anymore. I know I said I could never quit it, but it was just becoming impossible for me to do anything. I guess you could also say I was a little burnt out. And _then _I came back to find all of these positive comments and the fire was rekindled bigger and better than ever!!! Honestly I've never been this fired up before about writing :)

So over the next few days I'll be working on editing and refining the chapters I've already written, fixing little mistakes, changing some wording, etc. And then next week I'll be working on writing the next chapter!! Now, I'm not sure when it'll actually be ready because I'll probably taking it slow for a while, but it'll be there.

Okay so a few notes:

1) If you noticed, I changed my pen name. The story is on my profile. If you really care that much, check it out.

2) A million thanks for all the reviews you guys! It really means so much to me. Kaylee your comment really stood out to me. That's the sweetest thing someone has told me about my writing! I doubt Stephenie would care about a fanfic I wrote about her book, but one of my future goals is to write my own book. :) Now that's just one person who stood out particularly but you all are so amazing and helpful! I wish I could put an individual thank you in this note to everyone who reviewed, but I'm trying to keep it under a page... ;)

3) Speaking of helpful, Justin, thanks so much for pointing those things out! I probably never would have noticed! (The ride to Port Angeles is one of the scenes I'll be changing. What I was trying to say is that she sang along to various songs on the radio for the entirety of the car trip. Of course I knew what I meant but now that I've gone back and read it I see how it's confusing) :) Also I hate to disappoint, but it's going to be pretty different from the book. Originally, it was going to follow the exact same track as _T__wilight_, but once I kinda got into Alice's character more I realized that Bella just does things that I can't see Alice ever doing. And I got bored.

Well that was a lot longer and more detailed than I'd initially planned...

So sit back, relax, and give yourself a pat on the back for helping me get back in the game!

**PLH,**

**~S~**


End file.
